Greeny Phatom
(international TV; 2010-present) Before 2015: Television distribution: 20th Television Syndication: Debmar-Mercury (2014-present) 20th Television (1995-2015) Apple Entertainment, Inc. (1995-present) (1995-2015) Rarely: Brianb2002 Productions (1995-2015) Home Video: Sony Wonder Home Entertainment (season 1-season 13 boxsets and other videos) PPI Entertainment (co-distributor of season 1-season 13 boxsets and other videos) Reruns: 20th Television (1995-2015) The Program Exchange (1995-2015) Debmar-Mercury (2003-2015) International TV: Saban International (1996-2001) PPI Entertainment (1998-2001) Sony Pictures Television International (2001-2009) |network = Fox (USA) Teletoon (Canada) Canal + (France) Super RTL (Germany) TVP1 (Poland) TV4 (Sweden) TV2 (Hungary) TVR1 (Romania) TV Nova (Czech Republic) RTL Televizija (Croatia) Jednotka (Slovakia) TVE (Spain) SCI (Portugal) 2x2 (Russia) Novyi Kanal (Ukraine) Star Channel (Greece) Seven Network (Australia) BBC One/CBBC (UK) Fuji TV (Japan) FOUR (New Zealand) SBS (South Korea) CCTV (China) |first_aired = August 13, 1995 |last_aired = present |spinoffs_relatedshows = Dr. Beanson }} Greeny Phatom is a Canadian-American-British animated television series created by Robert Stainton. It first premiered on Fox's Fox Kids block on August 13, 1995. It has quite a long run. Greeny Phatom was part of the Fox Kids block. It wasn't part of any Fox blocks, just on Fox from 2002-2005, then moved to Fox's Animation Domination block from 2005 - 2014. It moved to Fox's new Sunday Funday block in Fall 2014 that replaced Animation Domination. It will be on the children's Saturday morning Fox Kids block owned by Stainton Enterprises on FOX in 2016. A spin-off series, Dr. Beanson, premiered on September 27, 1996. Timeslots *August 13th, 1995: Sundays 10/9c *June 17th, 1999: Mondays 7/6c *September 8th, 2006: Thursdays 7/6c *November 7th, 2009: Mondays 10/9c *November 8th 2009: Sundays 7/6c *September 17th, 2014: Sundays 7:30/6:30c (after launch of 22nd season, new episodes only) *January 5, 2015: Mondays 8:30/9:30c (some reruns only) *January 20, 2015: Every 5th day per month (e.g: April 20/25, 2015, also some reruns only.) Same time as original schedule *January 1, 2016: Multiple episodes a month. History Stainton conceived Greeny Phatom in 1989 with his idea with two characters, Big Guy and Dr. Benson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache (their final designs were quickly created afterwards). Stainton's father had previously tried pitching the show in the early 80's, but animation studios considered it "too extreme". In 1990, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy was subsequently renamed as Little Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1994. In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The pilot episode was originally aired on August 13, 1995. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled Greeny Phatom The Movie, which was released on July 21, 2002, and its sequel titled Greeny Phatom The Movie 2, which was released on August 23, 2013. In 2014, Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions of Newhouse, North Lanarkshire purchased some of the rights to Greeny Phatom for the equivalent of $99,000 (in US dollars). New episodes will be made, but using a mixture of Adobe Flash, GoAnimate, MSPaint, paint.net, Scratch, Sony Vegas, WMM, EpocCam (both the iPad app and the Windows EXE for the EpocCam drivers), Bandicam, Audacity, Blender and Cinema 4D, mostly for season 22. Development To see more about the production, see Production of Greeny Phatom The show's first characters were first conceived by Robert Stainton, while working at Pizzeria Due in the late 80's-early 90's. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Big Guy, and Dr. Benson. They did not exactly look like Little Guy or Dr. Beanson. They wore red instead of pink, and Dr. Benson had no mustache. But when the year 1990 came, Dr. Benson changed his name to Dr. Beanson, and Big Guy to Little Guy (then had their final designs then). Then Robert came up with a Sing-Along Songs segment with Dr. Beanson's cousin, Dr. After that more characters came along such as Gree Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS, and more. Now the creators had came up an idea for the name of the show, Greeny Phatom. "It was a weird name," said Robert, the creator, developer, and director of the series. Robert Stainton and James Clayton pitched the series to various companies and FOX, who greenlit it. Apple Entertainment, Inc. provided (and still does provide) financing and licensing. Robert and his ragtag team of animators and others got the okay. A conception for the pilot had came, and the team was given a modest $150,000 to produce a pilot. Greeny Phatom first appeared on February 13, 1994 as an original unaired pilot and the comic. As a result, the show was financed as an independent production by 20th Century Fox Television, with the aid of the chain of American family entertainment centers known as Chuck E. Cheese's, Canadian film and animation company Cinar, the entertainment conglomerate Apple Entertainment, Inc., and Robert's company Greetastic. The unaired pilot is the early prototype version of "Pilot". In 1995, 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Wonder adapted Greeny Phatom into a half-hour television series on Fox. The series was originally set to premiere on April 24, 1995 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Fox (until it was finally preserved on various DVD's). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on August 13, 1995. Robert took out ads in newspapers saying "It's now time to see Robert Stainton, son of Adolf Gunther, animator on The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ, to bring his new creation, Greeny Phatom, to TV, appearing every Saturday and Sunday morning on Fox Kids, for 5-3 minutes each day. So you've just got time to make sure your set's in good working order — check below for time and station — and prepare the whole family and friends to have a ball!" The entire franchise was acquired by Fox in 1996, but not before Fox and the show's foreign salespeople Erika Clayton and John Hartford put the series up for sale at the October 1996 MIPCOM in France, where it sold to 150 broadcasters successfully. The show turned Robert Stainton and his crew into millionaires and sold 700,000,000 products worldwide a month. In 1998, Robert Stainton hired Wendy Brown (who as a fourth grader created ) as a storyboard artist and character designer. In 1999, Robert Stainton hired American writer and illustrator David Shannon as the executive story editor. During 2002 and 2003, reruns of older episodes were broadcast on The N (back then a nighttime programming block on Noggin (both channels are now TeenNick and Nick Jr.), and the show was promoted at Jillian's locations as part of their sponsorship of Noggin and The N. At Jillian's locations was the Greeny Zone, which contained of a Greeny Arcade machine, a animatronic show (called the Greeny Phatom Band, which were retrofitted and downsized Rock-afire Explosion animatronic shows with Greeny Phatom character cosmetics), a food and drink bar serving foods such as the Bananas in Pyjamas bananas, burgers, crunchy munchy honey cakes with yellow jelly, and more, a Greeny Phatom-themed bowling alley, and a walkaround Little Guy or Little Girl. All Greeny Zones except for the ones at the Jillian's restaurants in Boston and Worcester are closed. Later in 2008, TCFTV sold Greeny Phatom to Fox Television Studios but Sony Wonder still owns the rights. Then on December 4th, the 6th birthday of the last episode of Keegan's favorite show (Monk), Fox Television Studios shut down along with Fox 21 and created Fox21 Television Studios, so then when they shut down, 20th Century Fox Television retained the rights to the series. Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions, as well as Apple Entertainment, Inc. are the current copyright holders and the current co-owners of the franchise, Former Mock Reviewers For Hire owning some of the rights since the restart of this wiki itself. TCFTV, Keegan Ltd., and Sony Wonder still own the rights to help produce and distribute episodes. In 2014, Mill Creek Entertainment issued the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack. A year later, Mill Creek issued the 20th Greeny Years version of the DVD pack. The executive producer James Clayton died in a car accident on December 29th, 2014. The next episode (which was Return to 123 Greeny Phatom) was dedicated to him. The series has been a successful idea and thousands of Greenytoons have been created (or series have become Greenytoons). Casting Robert Stainton cast himself as Little Guy, and a character he created as a result of a boat-ride, Santed Sailor. He later casted various actors, union and non-union, as the characters, and the voices got recorded in various studios and countries. Merchandise Music John Maxwell Anderson, a television producer best known for his work on shows such as Diff'rent Strokes and Married with Children, who did music for two closing logos, composed the first theme song. He also composed the 4th ending theme. Later music was done by David Newman along with John and a Swedish composer named Olaf Henderson along with Canadian actor and musician Jake Wrzesiński. Animation cels Characters The character list was like it always was. This is the list: *Little Guy *Little Girl *Doctor *Dr. Beanson *Gary's Mother *Gary's Father *Santed Sailor *Dr. Mother *Moctor *Bob Beanson *Beanson *Dr. Clown *Green Bob *Dr. PBS *Dr. Beanclownson *Walter *Mudd Thomas *Gum *Gangster Sailor *Little Guy 2 *Malachi *Geo Guy *Earthy Guy *Dr. Clown *Rainbow Geo Guy *The Little Guy Clones Voice cast *Robert Stainton as Little Guy, Santed Sailor and Little Guy 8 *Billy Crystal as Doctor, Dr. Father, and Rainbow Little Guy *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson, Fabritsio, Magic-Mario, and Beanson *Melissa Altro as Gary's Mother *Susan Roman as Walter *Michael Sinterniklaas as Bob Beanson *Gree G. as Gree Guy *Chantal Strand and Georgia Denney as Little Girl *Lucien Dodge as Gangster Sailor *Shiela Reid as Dr. Mother *Chris Sabat as Dr. Beanclownson and Dr. Clown *James Cromwell as Gary's Father *Todd Haberkorn as Fetus Grandpa *John Cleese as Monty Python *Emma Stone as Little Guy 2 *Alex Harvey as Magic-Little Guy *Timothy Ryan Cole as Wombidy *Mala M. as Malachi, Lucas Guy (season 5-present) and Little Guy 6 (atl. voice) *Owen Wilson as Little Guy 2 (alt. voice) *Mellow G. as Mellow Guy *Geo G. as Geo Guy *Tony Daniels as Little Guy 3, Pella Guy, Gum, Jakelsm, and Greenie-Mario *Earthy G. as Earthy Guy *Hugh Bonneville as Little Guy 4 *Jesse Gieser as Little Guy 5 *Snoop Dogg as Himself *Taylor Robinson as Little Guy 6 *Frank Welker as Little Guy 7 *Sebastian Koch as Sergente Beanson *Doug Lawrence as Pube Beanson *Tom Kenny as Panted Pirate, Lucas Guy (season 1-5), Dr. Geo Cortex, and Green Bob *Ringo Starr as Ro-Workshop *Russi Taylor as Geo Girl and Moctor *Peter Webber as Little Guy 9 *Denis Akiyama as Dr. PBS, and Dr. Viacom *Sergio Di Zio as Greeny Michael *Stary G. as Stary Guy *Alina Withers and Denise Oliver as Little Girl 2 *Nancy Lenihan as Little Girl 3 *Syo G. as Syo Guy *Andrew Garfield as Stink Guy *Christopher Ryan as Satin Guy *Tara Strong as Dr. PBS-son *Martin Sherman as Green Bob 2 *Lyon Smith as Super Guy *Barūn Kameyama as Pinky Robot GX *Crystal Stainton as Little Guy 11 *Glaceon Waterflower, Jr. as Glaceon *Nadjib M. as Davey Guy *Bryn McAuley as Gary *Gilbert G. as Gilbert Guy Films 20th Century Fox, Sony Wonder and Paramount Pictures (even though Robert Stainton put that logo at the end of the movie) produced Greeny Phatom The Movie, a film adaption of the Greeny Phatom animated series which was released on July 21, 2002 and re-released on February 18, 2005 and got positive reviews. The film was directed by series creator, Robert Stainton. A sequel was released in 2013. Episodes Controversy There was an episode that made fun of the UK that aired November 7th, 2009 and is the 2nd episode of the 15th season of the ''Greeny Phatom'', named "I'm With British Stupid". In UK DVD releases, this episode was not put on the list. In the UK, the episode was cut, meaning that the episode was the shortest episode of the season. Also, the title was changed to "Little Guy V.S The UK". One peer-to-peer website included the original version, and was sued by Ofcom a few seconds after uploading, then it was available in the show's website. It will be available in the UK release of the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack as a special feature. Also, the season 5 episode, "Grow Greeny Spot" was banned in Germany, China, Hungary, Thailand, India, the Philippines, Bulgaria, the Middle East and North Africa, Malaysia, Poland, Spain, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Portugal, and Norway due to its content being offensive, but all of said countries later pulled their ban. Broadcasters Show in other languages Trivia *In some GP media Dr. Beanson works at a place known as "The Greeny". *When the characters were first created, their shirts were different, since Robert made them that way only to be changed twice. *Some episodes were made to make fun of YouTube trolls on the Internet. *Since December 2013, the show was hated by people because of the "crappy animation" in 2012-2013 episodes. **Then GreenyWorld Studios has done cease and desist attacks on GreenyHaters. The Best Page In The Universe had it's anti-GP article "Greeny Phatom is a waste of time and IT SUCKS!" killed off after Maddox received a cease and desist letter from GreenyWorld Studios. *The series is tremendously popular in Japan, where it's broadcaster, Fuji TV, airs a one-hour two-episode back-to-back slot of the show on Friday nights, and 3 episodes of the show, seven days a week. Commercials for Greeny Phatom merchandise can last up to 5 minutes at random times, and the toys are abundant in the country. The translation is of extraordinary quality and full of intelligent and hilarious word play. The cast of voice actors is made of awesome as some of them are really famous Japanese star actors. The "Bailando En Tejas" song dubbings are recorded by a well-known singer. It even has marathons. **It's also popular along Scandinavians and Nordics as well, but not as extreme as in Japan. Like Japan, famous Scandinavian and Nordic star actors voice the characters, and it's broadcasters DR, NRK2, TV4, MTV3, and RUV get high ratings during broadcasts of the show. The decision to introduce the show to Scandinavians and Nordics was made by Erika Clayton shortly after discovering her country of birth in her first few days of being on the job. ***It became incredibly popular in Jamaica, when it premiered during the block of cartoons shown between 3:00 and 5:00 in the afternoon on Love TV back when it premiered in 2002, and sometimes you could practically listen to children in cars after being picked up from school frantically begging their parents to get home quick so they wouldn't miss that day's episode. It was so popular that it was one of few cartoons to enjoy an entire run of all its episodes, as local Jamaican TV channels were somewhat notorious for taking animated series off the air before all episodes were shown. ****Meanwhile, in the Netherlands, it and Ovide and the Gang were some of the most highest-rated shows on the Netherlands feed of The Greeny Channel Rainbow Satellite and national broadcaster NPO. It also has a very well done Dutch dub despite changing all the names to literal translations. *****In India it is almost "the" definition of a comedy cartoon. Since 2001, the Doordarshan television network (a part of Prasar Bharati) has programmed Greeny Phatom on TV, especially when technical difficulties occur and they have to broadcast something of general interest to keep their audience watching (like how, in 2004, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe had to be taken off-air due because the tape of that week's episode jammed in the player, and Doordarshan had to put on Greeny Phatom instead). ******In Greece, the show has been known to have a lot of translation mistakes, since it premiered on the Star Channel in mid 1999 and was done in a low-budget studio with very few actors. However, It has improved in recent episodes, since GreenyWorld Studios Greece has done the episodes. *******In the Bahamas, ZNS-TV's attempted time slot change was enough to drive Bahamian fans to the streets in protest. ********In 2005, Malaysia's RTM TV2 took the show off the air for 3 days after protests from parental groups. GreenyWorld Studios later sued the parental groups (they had not been told not to protest the show) and won. *********BBC One and CBBC just love the Greenytoons (excluding GTVHSR2W which airs on ITV and CITV). They get really high ratings. **********The Polish version was first shown with lector translations (Polish term for voice over translation) on national television broadcaster TVP in 1996. Most episodes of season 2 had a lot of mistakes with translation and grammar. ***********Greeny Phatom's movie was a box office success for it's Asian distributor, Media Asia Group. *In 2015, the show was renewed for a 20th season. Because the fans missed the show so much, they decided to do it. It aired on January 4th, 2015. Now, the show airs new episodes every Sunday. *Keegan Ltd. and Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions announced the show's 20th Anniversary on 1/3/2015. *The eye designs for the characters in Greeny Phatom are actually based off the eye designs for the Powerpuff Girls. *The series was banned in Nigeria until 2007 after the president said it was too inappropriate for kids. The ban was lifted in 2007 after Olusegun Obasanjo was replaced by Umaru Musa Yar'Adua as president. *The European theme song/intro was licensed out to a game called "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney", but the original was made in Mario Paint. The name of the song in the game is "Detention Center", from the Ace Attorney series. The American one is a original composition. *Somehow in the Japanese version, during it's 1st sneak peak the announcer accidentally considered it as an anime. *Some episodes have the non-union voice actors using pseudonyms. For example, the pilot pitch has Georgia Denney credited as "Jeanette Smithee". *Celebrity fans include Kraftwerk, Florian Schneider, Florence Henderson, and David Hasselhoff. *Greeny Phatom had aired on KTK Channel (Kazakh) *The show's official website was the #1 non-pornographic site on the entire Web in it's starting year of 1996 (making it 17 billionth overall). ''Greeny Phatom Live! Live productions of the show have toured, the newest one, ''Greeny Phatom Live!: All Over The Greeny World will be touring the US at theatres, convention centers, concert halls, and arenas booked. Future The show is set to end in 2020, with Season 25, but some anonymous sources and even employees of The Greeny Channel Studios and GreenyWorld Studios themselves have said that the show will be passed on to the executive producer Michael Wildshill, and the show was said to be renewed until 2030. However, it was planned to end in 2027 after some negotiations. Gallery File:AlltheGPGroup.png|A bar showing all of the characters in Greeny Phatom. File:Greeny_Phatom.png|The show's title card. GP1994PilotCard.png|The Unaired Pilot's Title card Shiny Greeny Phatom logo.png|1080p Greeny Phatom logo ThCAROOMW1.jpg|A promo of the show when it briefly aired for test reasons on Cartoon Network. Greeny phatom.png Glitched Greeny Phatom logo.png Ratings (American TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated TV-Y7 and TV-Y7-FV on FOX airings. (Canadian TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated G (TV-G) and PG (TV-PG) on Teletoon airings. (European TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated with all ratings except for L and 18 on European airings. (Australian TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated G and PG on ABC3 airings. (Philippine TV Ratings) Greeny Phatom is rated PG and SPG (on some/most episodes) on TV5 airings and PG on Cartoon Network airings. See also * Greeny Phatom/Credits * Greeny Phatom The Movie * Little Guy|} Category:TV Shows Category:Featured articles Category:Television Category:Animated television series